


[Podfic] Just Friends

by sophinisba



Series: Gwen/Merlin and Gwen/Morgana podfic giftpack 2011 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>merry_magpie's story read aloud: "Gwen was his best friend in Camelot but they shared something more, the sex obviously, but also a desperate love for their masters."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/108014) by [merry_magpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/merry_magpie). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Just%20Friends.mp3) | **Size:** 5.5 MB | **Duration:** 12 minutes

  
---


End file.
